smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Robbery!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: Badman and his friends, Nancy, DBT Guy, Invertosis, Murder Man, and Firestar are setting up a bank heist on the Pensacola Bank! However, they decide to recruit Bob to help them with their heist. Unfortunately, due to Bob’s stupidity, hilarity ensues! _________________________ At the SML house, Black Yoshi is playing Call of Duty. Black Yoshi: Oh Yes! I’m going to get the 100 Kill Streak! Suddenly, Black Yoshi sneezes, causing his character to get shot and killed. Black Yoshi: DARN IT! Black Yoshi throws his controller just as Tari enters. Tari: Hey, Black Yoshi- The controller hits Tari in the face, knocking her down. Black Yoshi: Sorry! Tari: It’s fine! Anyways, what are you playing? Black Yoshi: I’m just playing Call of Duty! Tari: I haven’t heard of that. Black Yoshi: Try it out! Tari: Ok! Black Yoshi gets another Xbox controller and shoots many players. Black Yoshi: Yeah! Get that streak back up! Tari has a look of horror as she sees what the game is like. Tari: Oh god, why... Meanwhile, a black limo pulls up to an abandoned building and an unknown person gets out. ???: This should be the place. ??? knocks on the door and Murder Man answers. Murder Man: Hello? Oh! It’s you! ??? is revealed to be Badman. Badman: Yes. I’m here. So you got everything ready? Murder Man: Yes. Me and Firestar will be going! Badman: What about the others? Murder Man: Mega Maid is at the store getting pizza, and as for Spider Man and Ice Man? I forced them to unclog the toilets as punishment. Meanwhile, Spider Man is struggling to unclog a toilet, and sewage ends up spraying Ice Man in the face. Ice Man: EW! Spider Man: IT’S NOT MY FAULT ICE MAN HAD TO EAT THAT 7 BEAN LAYER BURRITO! Back outside. Murder Man: You got the others, Badman? Badman: Yes. I got Invertosis, Nancy, and DBT Guy with me. We will be making a lot of money from the heist! Murder Man: Right! We’re going to be rich! Murder Man and Firestar enter Badman’s limo and Badman drives the limo to an abandoned bunker in the woods. Badman: This is our base of operations. Badman, Murder Man And Firestar enter the bunker and sit at the table with Nancy, DBT Guy, and Invertosis. Badman: Everyone here? Everyone: Yes! Badman: Ok! Anyways, we will be pulling a heist on the Pensacola Bank! Nancy: I can’t wait to be rich! DBT Guy: Me too! Invertosis: But I recently used my refusion powers to infiltrate the security systems and there are a lot of defenses. So we are going to need a recruit! Badman: Ok! I’ll go look for someone to help! Badman enters his limo and drives off. A moment later. Badman exits his limo at the park and looks around. Badman: I wonder who could help on this heist... Badman notices Bob selling bread monsters. Bob: Get your very own bread Monster! They are only 100 dollars each! Badman: Maybe he can help out! Badman heads to Bob. Bob: Hi! Would you like to buy a Bread Monster? Badman: I don’t want your bread creatures! Basically, I need you to help me and my partners pull a heist on the Pensacola Bank. Bob: Ok! As long as I get moneys! The next day. Badman drives the limo to the parking lot of the Pensacola Bank and he and the others exit. Badman: Ok! Basically, Nancy, Firestar, and Invertosis will sneak into the security room through the ventilation, I will enter the bank and distract the clerk, DBT Guy will give orders, and Murder Man will be in charge of explosives. Bob: What about me? Badman: You’ll be the one who gives directions to Murder Man. Bob: On it! Badman: Ok! Time to start the heist! Invertosis teleports himself, Firestar and Nancy to the rooftop. Firestar: Into the vents! Firestar shoots fire at the vent seal, melting it and she, Invertosis and Nancy crawl into the vents. Meanwhile, Badman enters the lobby and heads to the clerk. Clerk: Hello! What may I do for you? Badman: Well, I would like to deposit a house key, piano key, skeleton key, keyboard, key to the city, keylime pie- Outside, Murder Man puts the TNT on the side of the wall where the vault is at. Murder Man: Ok! Just a few more! DBT Guy: Hey, guys! How are you doing in the vents? Firestar: We’re getting close to the security room! Firestar, Invertosis, and DBT Guy exit the vents and land in the security room. Guard: WHO ARE YOU- Firestar incinerates the guard. Invertosis: Ok! Time to hack the cameras! Invertosis hacks into the cameras and disables them. Meanwhile, Murder Man has finished laying the stack of TNT. Murder Man: Ok! Bob! Activate the detonator! The camera cuts to the detonator, but Bob is missing. Murder Man: Bob? Can you hear me? Bob is at a pizzeria, eating pizza. Bob: This Pizza is delicious! Murder Man: Bob? I’m being serious! Activate the detonators! BOB! RH shows up and notices the TNT on the wall. RH: Looks like they are planning a heist! Well, time to ruin their plan. RH creates a clone of Bob that runs off. Murder Man notices the clone. Murder Man: There you are! Come back! We need to detonate the bombs! Murder Man chases after the Bob clone, while RH steals all the TNT blocks and dumps them in the ventilation. RH: That should stop them. RH leaves the area just as Murder Man returns with the head of the Bob Clone. Murder Man: Ok. That wasn’t the real Bob. Murder Man notices Bob at the detonator. Murder Man: There you are! Activate the bombs! Bob: On it! Bob activates the detonator. Back in the bank, Firestar, Invertosis, and Nancy have made it to the vault. Invertosis: Yes! We made it! Firestar melts down the vault and the three enter. Invertosis: We hit the gold mine! Nancy: Yes! Invertosis sucks the money into the bags. Nancy: Ok. Time to get out of here- A box lands on Nancy. Nancy: OW! Invertosis: Where did that box come from? Suddenly, a beeping sound is heard. Firestar: What’s that noise?! Invertosis looks at the box and the label says TNT. Invertosis: OH S***- The TNT explodes, destroying the side of the bank. Clerk: WHAT WAS THAT?! Badman: OH S***! Badman knocks out the clerk and runs out of the bank. Attendee: 911! WE NEED 911! Badman enters the limo just as Invertosis, Nancy, Firestar, DBT Guy, and Bob enter. Firestar: STEP ON IT! Badman floors on the gas and speeds off with a bunch of police cars chasing them. Badman: WHAT THE F*** BOB?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE KEEPING A LOOKOUT! Bob: But I activated the detonators! Badman: THAT’S IT! OUT OF THE CAR! Badman kicks Bob out of the car. Badman: Finally, he’s over with- Suddenly, DBT Guy screams when he sees Bob clinging to the back of the limo. Bob: I NEED MY MONEY! Badman: GET OFF! Badman swerves the limo around the highway causing Bob to get hit by several cars, eventually knocking him off. Bob: MY MONEYS! Nancy: Finally, he’s gone- WHAT THE F***?! Bob leaps across several cars and jumps on to the car and sticks his swords to the roof. Bob: MONEY! Badman slams on the brake and the limo stops, sending Bob flying off a bridge. Bob: NO! Badman: AND STAY OUT! Badman continues driving and enters an interstate tunnel, but finds Bob clinging to the license plate on the other side. Firestar: GET OFF OF THE CAR! Firestar throws fire at Bob, but keeps missing and eventually ends up shooting fire at Onion Cream, burning him. Onion Cream: AGGHHH!!! Meanwhile, CuldeeFell13 is seen playing FNAF on his phone. CuldeeFell13: Yes! Almost done with Night 5- Suddenly, Badman’s limo runs him down and he gets hit by Bob, thus getting dragged for the ride. Brooklyn Guy: THIS IS THE POLICE! PULL OVER IMMEDIATELY! Badman: NEVER! Badman throws a butcher knife at Brooklyn Guy, but he dodges it. Simmons: DON’T LET THEM GET AWAY! As the road rage continues, DBT Guy is shooting at M&M’s Chief’s car. M&M’s Chief: STOP SHOOTING AT ME! A bullet eventually kills an office next to M&M’s Chief. M&M’s Chief: OFFICER DOWN! I REPEAT! OFFICER DOWN! Bob: MONEY! Bob slices through the back of the car, but it causes a money bag to fly out. DBT Guy: THE MONEY! A bag of cookies fly out. Invertosis: MY COOKIES! Bread Monster is seen looking at a store display, until the bag of cookies land next to him. Bread Monster: COOKIES! The Bread Monster devours the cookies and notices the car. Bread Monster: MORE! The Bread Monster chases after the car as CuldeeFell13 clings to Bob. CuldeeFell13: AHH!! THE BREAD MONSTER! Bread Monster: MORE! CuldeeFell13 climbs up Bob to avoid the Bread Monster. Bob: NO! YOU ARE NOT GETTING TO MY MONEY! Bob tries to run across the road, but the speed sets his feet on fire. Bob: IT BURNS! Bob’s feet creates a trail of fire that takes out many police cars. Brooklyn Guy: WATCH OUT FOR THE FIRE! Brooklyn Guy swerves to avoid the flames. Suddenly, the car goes up a ramp. Badman: AHHHH!!! The limo flies into outer space and lands on the rings of Saturn. DBT Guy, and Invertosis: AAAHHHHHHH!!!! The car gets flung off of Saturn and is sent being flung around a black hole. Lord Vyce is seen watching this from his ship. Lord Vyce: What’s going on over there? Well, time to take over the universe- The car gets flung towards the ship. Lord Vyce and his guards: AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! The car crashes into the ship and it explodes, killing Lord Vyce and his troops. Firestar: MAYDAY! WE’RE GOING DOWN! The car plummets back to Earth as it starts to burn in the atmosphere. Badman: AAAHHHHH!!! Bob: MMMOOONNNNEEEYYYY!!!! The car flies into the road causing it to explode and sending everyone flying. CuldeeFell13: AAHHHHH!!! Trikkiboy is seen polishing his admin trophy. Trikkiboy: Ok! Finished polishing the trophy- CuldeeFell13 flies into the SML Wiki Building window, knocking over the trophy, and destroying it. Trikkiboy: NO! Meanwhile, Badman, Nancy, Murder Man, Firestar, and Invertosis plummet through the roof of a prison and land in a jail cell. Badman: DARN IT! DBT Guy: WE LOST THE MONEY! Suddenly, Bubbles shows up. Bubbles: RAPE TIME! Firestar: RUN! Badman and the others run with Bubbles chasing after them. Meanwhile. Bob lands back at the SML house with the money bags. Bob: Yes! I got my money! Bob enters the house. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia Coming soon Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Crossovers Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Badman Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Bubbles Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Lord Vyce Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Bread Monster Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:DBT Guy Episodes Category:Blue M&Ms Officer Episodes Category:Nancy Episodes